Safe
by regrets-collect93
Summary: "Caroline, It has been five long years since I have seen you, and I hope this letter finds you well. I find myself in a predicament that I never thought possible, and you are the only one I feel I can turn to now." - What happens when Caroline is the only one Klaus can turn to. (I'm paranoid, so it's rated T).
1. Safe and Sound

Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when music's gone

* * *

**2013**

Caroline was enjoying the unseasonably warm autumn weather in Richmond. She had graduated from college last year, and now had a job as an online columnist for a local paper. It brought in enough for splurging every now-and-then, and it was a great job to help her out while she worked on her personal writings. She was planning on writing a book to publish under a pseudonym, and she was over halfway finished with it. That's why she found herself in the quaint little boutique in the middle of the city. She though a splurge was in order.

She walked around the circular clothes rack when she felt a gust of wind behind her. She turned and saw a young-looking girl browsing the rack next to her. She hadn't been there moments ago, but Caroline didn't think anything of it. She continued shopping, sneaking glances at the girl every so often. She had a kind face, but Caroline learned not to trust every innocent face you see. If the Original hybrid could have dimples, this girl could be the deadliest being on the planet.

Caroline walked to the back part of the store, where they kept the best sale items, and the young lady followed. She walked with confidence, but kept her head down like she was shy. Her black hair hung like silk over one shoulder, and made her skin look as white as snow. Her blue eyes pierced through you like white-hot lightning. She slowly made her way towards Caroline, keeping her eyes on the merchandise as she spoke.

"Are you Miss Forbes?" she asked in a soft tone.

"That depends on who's asking," Caroline replied at the same volume.

The girl gave a small smile and said; "Don't worry; I'm a messenger, not a soldier. My name is Luna. A friend of yours has sent me."

"Which friend?" Caroline asked.

"Klaus," Luna replied. That immediately got Caroline's attention.

"Why don't we pay for this and take the conversation outside?" she asked.

Luna nodded and said; "Don't be long. This is important." She slipped the little ring she had been playing with into her pocket and gave Caroline a wink.

Caroline watched as she left, and took her things to the counter to pay for them. She made small talk with the saleslady as she rang up her items, and when Caroline had paid her, she left the store. She walked out more quickly than she had intended, but Klaus had been heavy on her mind lately. She couldn't help but think of him every time she saw the sketch he gave her after the ball. She now wore his bracelet daily, and felt no shame. They were friends, after all. Yet, when she was finally ready to admit they could be more, he fell off the radar for almost a year. No one could reach any of the Originals, nor could they reach Stefan- who had formed a relationship with Rebekah.

Luna was leaning against the brick building, twirling the stolen ring on her finger. She smiled when she saw Caroline stumble across the threshold of the boutique. She picked up a bag that had fallen and handed it to the young vampire. They began walking down the street and Caroline couldn't help the questions that came pouring out of her mouth.

"Why did Klaus send you? Are you a vampire?" she asked.

Luna smiled at her and said; "No. I'm Klaus' last loyal hybrid."

"You've not broken the sire bond?" Caroline asked.

"No. I would never betray Klaus like that. Believe it or not, he is a good man, Caroline," she said.

"Well someone's hot for sire," Caroline teased.

"It's not like that at all, Caroline. I respect him, and I would never betray him. He saved me," Luna said.

Caroline looked at her with wide eyes. "I understood that turning every full moon was painful, but I guess I never really knew how much," she said.

Luna shook her head. "That's not all he saved me from. My father was not a nice man, Caroline. Klaus saved me from the torment he put me through," she said.

Caroline was growing uncomfortable with the subject area, so she changed the topic of conversation. "So, what did Klaus want?" she asked.

"It's complicated, but I believe everything can be explained well enough in this letter," she said, handing Caroline an envelope with a wax seal on it. "He thought you might want to read it inside, to make sure no one is peeking over your shoulder."

"Is this really _that_ important?" Caroline asked in wonder. What could she possibly be needed for that was so important?

"It's more important than you can understand, Caroline. I need you to really listen to what I'm about to tell you. Please think this through before refusing him, okay? He wouldn't have chosen you if he didn't think you could do the job, and he loves you. He won't come right out and say it, but I know more about you through him than I could ever know by talking to you. You're all he ever speaks about. So please Caroline, for all our sakes, take this seriously!" she said.

"I will take it seriously," Caroline replied.

"Good. If you agree to what's in the letter, come to this address no later than midnight tonight. Remember what I said, Caroline," Luna said before she flashed away.

* * *

Caroline had put the envelope in her purse before parting ways with Luna. She loved her small townhouse on the outskirts of the city. She liked that Richmond was close enough to visit her mother, but far enough from the prying eyes of Mystic Falls. They couldn't notice that she wasn't aging here. Caroline double-checked to make sure her door was locked, and went around locking the windows for good measure. The hybrid's little speech had really freaked her out.

Once she was certain that no one would be reading over her shoulder, she sat on her sofa and lifted the wax seal from the envelope. She slid the thick parchment from the envelope and began to read the flowing penmanship that was so uniquely _his_.

_Caroline, _

_It has been only one year since I have seen you, and I hope this letter finds you well. I find myself in a predicament that I never thought possible, and you are the only one I feel I can turn to now. I don't like showing weakness, but I must pour my heart out here. One year ago I learned that it was possible for me to reproduce after a one-night-stand left Haley pregnant with my heir. I know that you will fault me for my drunken indiscretions, but I hope you will find it in your heart to help me with this matter. I sent my child with my last loyal hybrid to get her out of New Orleans. It is not safe here for anyone associated with the Original family, and I am working on making us whole again. It is not easy considering we have to fight off an army of Marcel's loyal followers. They have already killed Haley and every other werewolf in the city of New Orleans. As I said before, this place is not safe for a child- even a special one such as mine. Please, keep her in your care. Raise her as her own. You are the only one who can help me now. _

_Until we meet again, _

_Klaus _

Caroline was shocked… stunned. She couldn't move, and she was barely even breathing. She read the letter at least three times more before glancing at the clock. It was 9pm now. She didn't really have time to make an informed decision- she would have to choose on a whim. She weighed the pros and cons as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. A pro would be that she is helping Klaus, but a con would be that she is helping Haley. Certainly she wouldn't let her hatred for the she-wolf put the child in potential danger.

She knew what she had to do, so she grabbed her bag and headed out the door. She hopped into her car and drove to the address written on the small slip of paper.

* * *

Caroline entered the tall apartment building. It looked so rundown and decrepit that she wasn't sure it was even still livable. She walked to the apartment numbered 3-4-6 and knocked on the door. It opened, and Luna greeted Caroline with a smile.

"Please, come in," she said.

"Is this real?" Caroline asked. "Why would Klaus leave his child with me?"

"I see we're jumping right into it, then. I think there is someone else who could answer your questions better than me," she said before directing Caroline into the sitting area.

She rounded the corner and saw Stefan sitting on the sofa. He stood when he heard them enter the room. "'Stefan!" Caroline exclaimed, before tackling him in a hug.

"Okay, Caroline… I can't breathe," he said.

She scoffed. "Like you need to breathe," she teased.

"Caroline, there's someone you need to meet," Stefan said.

"Is it…"

"Yes, Caroline. It's Klaus' child- his daughter," Stefan explained. "Before you meet her, he wanted me to make sure you will care for her in every way possible."

"Of course I will, Stefan. But please, tell me what's going on in New Orleans. Is Klaus okay?" she asked.

"Klaus is… never okay. You know that. He has an old enemy named Marcel. They were once good friends, but now Marcel has taken Klaus' kingdom. Marcel has the numbers, but Klaus has the age. I don't know when it would be safe for his daughter to return," Stefan said.

"Klaus said in his letter that she was special. What did he mean by that?" she asked.

"She's not just werewolf," Luna began. "She's now the most powerful being on the planet; werewolf, witch, and vampire. It's never been seen before, and a lot of people don't like it."

"Are you ready to meet her?" Stefan asked.

Caroline waited patiently for Stefan to get the child. He was only gone for a few moments before returning, carrying a small bundle of pink blankets. Caroline wasn't expecting her to be so young, but it had only been a year. Stefan walked up to Caroline, so she could get a better look. She was beautiful, with lightly tanned skin and light brown hair. Her eyes were a stunning shade of blue, just like her father's. Her hair curled slightly, and the side was pinned with a pretty green bow. Stefan stood her in front of Caroline, who didn't know what to do.

"Caroline, this is Sarah. Sarah, this is Caroline," Stefan said.

Caroline smiled and asked; "Can I hold her?"

Stefan nodded and gave her a kiss on the forehead before handing her to Caroline. Luna left, saying she'd wait in the car. Caroline assumed she didn't want anyone seeing her cry. Stefan stayed behind to make sure she had everything.

"All of the things we brought with her are in the room," he said as he pointed towards the door across the room.

"Okay," Caroline said.

"And Klaus wanted me to give you this," he said, handing her a credit card. "He said to use it for anything that either one of you will need."

Caroline rolled her eyes and stuck the card in her pocket. "We'll be okay, Stefan," she said. "I wish you didn't have to go back so soon."

"Me too," he said. He gave Sarah another kiss, and then gave Caroline a hug as well. "Take care of her, Caroline. Please…" he said.

"I promise you she'll be okay," Caroline said. "Promise me that you'll stay safe, and keep Klaus safe."

"I promise," he said.

After that he left, leaving the two girls in the empty apartment. Caroline loaded the three boxes and two suitcases of Sarah's things into her car, and they both went to Caroline's townhouse on the outskirts of town.


	2. Bones

Dig up her bones but leave the soul alone  
Lost in the pages of self made cages  
Life slips away and the ghosts come to play  
These are hard times  
These are hard times for dreamers  
And love lost believers

* * *

**2015**

Caroline sighed as she sat her bags down in the living room. She had been working as the librarian in Mystic Falls for two years now, ever since coming home with her "daughter". So many things had happened in the two years since returning from Richmond, and she didn't know how to keep track of them all in her mind. Elena was still here, recovering from her bad breakup with Damon. She didn't want to see him, or even hear his name spoken in her presence. Caroline didn't really mind- she never really supported the two of them.

Elena was working as a preschool teacher's aide at the local elementary school. Caroline's mother was still the sheriff, and still working days and nights. Caroline and Elena were able to make themselves look older with the use of hairstyles and makeup, but they didn't need anything drastic at the moment. But they knew they would need to move on soon. As for Sarah, she had been blossoming; Caroline only wished Bonnie were there with them, to teach her magic. Sarah had already set the tablecloth ablaze twice before her third birthday.

Caroline's mother loved Sarah more than words could say. It didn't matter that she was Klaus' daughter, nor did it matter that she drank a medicine cup of blood mixed with her milk every morning. This was her life now, and Sarah was her granddaughter, no matter what. She often expressed her pride in Caroline for taking on such a big responsibility and doing her best. Caroline loved Sarah more than words could say- it was clear for anyone to see that.

That evening was a lazy Saturday, and Caroline decided that she needed a girl's night- along with Sarah and Elena of course. Since Elena burned down her house, she was staying with Caroline. They would just order some pizza and pig out on junk food while watching Disney princess movies. Caroline had everything set up. She had the nail polish on the table- cupcake pink, Sarah's favorite color- and they all had curlers in their hair.

The pizza and paper plates were all laid out, and they were all wearing their _snuggliest_ pajamas. For a moment- just a moment- Caroline could pretend that this was normal. She could pretend that Elena was really her sister, visiting for the night. She could pretend that they weren't supernatural creatures, and that Sarah was really her daughter. She could pretend that Klaus was her husband, and he was away on business, and she could expect him to walk through the door at any moment. But then reality would set in when she saw Elena take a sip from her blood bag, and she would be right back in the real world.

Caroline shook off the melancholy feeling, and reminded herself that they were supposed to be having a happy girl's night. She would not let her worries get in the way of this. Any moment now her mother would walk through that door, and the girls would make her put on comfy pj's as well and join in their fun. Caroline put _The Little Mermaid_ in the DVD player and pressed play. This was always Sarah's favorite- she loved the singing crab- but tonight she didn't seem to be as into it as she normally was. She was just sitting there, and every few seconds she'd get a blank look on her face.

"Sarah, are you okay?" Caroline asked.

She was staring off into space, looking out the window in the living room. "Sarah?" Elena asked, putting her hand gently on the girl's shoulder.

Sarah shook her head and focused her attention on Caroline. "Mama, I don't feel good," she said.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Caroline asked, feeling the girl's forehead for a fever.

"Something's wrong… something happened," she said in a detached voice.

Before Caroline could reply, there was a knock on the door. Elena left to open it as Caroline began taking the curlers out of Sarah's hair. Sarah was rubbing her temples like she had a headache, and Caroline was beginning to worry. A million scenarios began running through her mind as to what could be wrong- was it Klaus, or Stefan… did Marcel win?

Elena came back into the room followed by Kevin, the newest deputy to sign on with the Mystic Falls police force. He never ceased to flirt with Caroline and Elena both, and Caroline didn't think highly of him, but his expression was no longer carefree as it has always been before. It was grim, and possibly angry.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"Caroline, I'm sorry to inform you of this, but something has happened to your mother. She was on a case when she was… shot. I'm sorry, Caroline," he said.

Caroline wasn't hearing these words- it was impossible. Her mother couldn't be… dead. No, she refused to believe this. She froze where she was standing, and didn't speak. She couldn't even move. She was a vampire, which meant her emotions were heightened. She was feeling so many things at once, and she didn't know how to sort them out. She wanted to grieve for her mother, but at the same time she wanted the blood of those who killed her. The monster inside her wanted to go on a rampage and kill, but there was the other part of her that wished to remain human. She had to stay strong for her daughter- Sarah was the most important.

She looked at Elena, who had tears in her eyes. Liz wasn't just the sheriff- she was a friend, and she had helped Elena so much when her parents had died. Caroline looked to Sarah, who wasn't sad or crying. Perhaps she just didn't understand what this meant- Caroline envied her innocence. Caroline thought to the last moments she shared with her mother. It was yesterday, actually, when her mother had fallen from the ladder that went to the attic. She had tipped backwards, losing her balance- and Caroline had…

Caroline's tears stopped and her eyes snapped to Elena's. The deputy had long since left, and Caroline didn't know how long they'd been standing there like that. "Elena, we need to get to the morgue," she said.

"Caroline, I don't think that's such a good idea," Elena said, nodding to Sarah.

"You don't understand. Yesterday, after she fell, I gave her blood to heal her," Caroline said.

"Oh my gosh," Elena breathed.

Caroline took the curlers out of her hair while slipping on her flip flops, and noticed Elena doing the same. They didn't even bother with changing out of their pajamas- there was no time. She picked Sarah up off the sofa and sat her in the carseat. They drove as quickly as they could to the hospital, hoping they would get there in time.

* * *

Liz awoke in the morgue of Mystic Falls Hospital, gasping as she sat up on the table. There was no one around, and she couldn't hear anyone. She looked down the collar of her hospital gown, and saw that her wound was completely healed. They had been called in on a robbery at the gas station, and the perpetrator had shot her. She had been killed over one hundred dollars from the cash drawer.

She didn't understand how she had survived the gunshot wound, and healed from it, until she remembered what had happened the night before. She had fallen, and Caroline had insisted on healing her. She couldn't stick around for the mortician to find her… she had to leave. She hopped off the table and walked outside, trying to avoid blood as much as she could.

She didn't want to go home and face the girls, so she just walked. She couldn't show her face at the station- that would cause a panic. Wouldn't it be funny though, to see their faces? There was only one place she could think of to go- her mother's house. When Liz was a girl, she lived with her mother in an old, Victorian-style mansion in the middle of the woods. Her mother loved her privacy, so they kept to themselves. This is where she felt most at home, but she hadn't been in quite some time. Caroline would always run away to the old house as a child. It seemed to bring them both comfort.

She walked as quickly as her legs would carry her. So far she didn't feel too different. She was achy and her pulse was racing, but there was no super speed. She did have better hearing, though. She could hear everything, and she could also smell everything. She could smell that there was a skunk nearby, and she could hear the tires driving over the road a mile away. Her gums were aching from the fangs forming within them, and even the blood of animals was beginning to get to her.

She finally made it to the house in the woods and tried to turn the handle, only to find that it was locked. "Great…" she said. She sat on the front porch, waiting for the dawn to break.

* * *

Caroline had been all over Mystic Falls searching for her mother. Elena had finally taken Sarah home because she had fallen asleep, but Caroline couldn't stop searching. They went to the morgue first, but Liz wasn't there. After raising nine kinds of hell with the hospital staff about losing a body, she realized that her mother must have left. She was glad that Damon had gotten the town off vervain before he left, because it allowed her to compel the staff at the hospital. She had then searched the house, and the grill, and every single place she could think of.

It was finally daybreak, and she had yet to find her. She had to find her before nightfall, or her mother would be dead either way. Elena was checking in with phone calls every ten minutes, and Caroline was about to throw it out the window. Suddenly, she knew where her mother might be. She drove her car to the end of the pathway through the woods, and got out. She took a few blood bags from the cooler in the back, just in case. She checked her surroundings before flashing to her grandmother's old house.

That's where she found her mother, sitting on the porch, wringing her hands together from nervousness. Caroline felt so bad seeing her like that, and she knew that she was going to lose her mother the same way she lost her father.

"Mom?" she said as she walked up the front porch steps.

"Caroline," her mom said in a relieved voice. "I tried to get in but the door was locked."

Caroline took the keys from her pocket and unlocked the door, and they both went inside. Caroline closed the door and looked around the foyer- it was dusty. Caroline used to clean the house periodically, whenever her parents would fight, but she hadn't been here in over five years. She laid the blood bags on the kitchen counter and followed her mother to the living room. They both sat on the plastic-covered sofa, and looked at each other.

"Mom," Caroline said, "I am so sorry. This wasn't supposed to happen… it's all my fault."

"Caroline, this isn't your fault. Don't be silly. You didn't pull the trigger," Liz said.

"I know, but if I hadn't fed you my blood…" Caroline protested.

Liz interrupted, saying; "I would be dead permanently right now, or at the very least have permanent back damage. Caroline, you did nothing wrong. You were trying to help me, like you always do."

"I just love you so much, mom. I wasn't thinking… and now I'm going to lose you, and I don't think I could handle that," she said.

"Who says you're going to lose me?" Liz asked.

Caroline blinked in confusion, and stared at her mom like she had a second head. "But… I thought… Mom, you hate vampires? I have no question that you're strong enough for this life, but… how can you become something you hate?" she asked.

Liz smiled at Caroline and said; "I was doing a lot of thinking while I was sitting on the porch. I had given up, resigned myself to the fact that I was going to die. I thought it would be the right thing to do. But, then I had memories of my childhood in this house. That lead me to memories of you in this house, as a child. That's when I realized that, I haven't really _spoken_ to you since you were… eight years old. I haven't really spent time with you since you were ten, and I divorced your father. And I thought, how unfair would it be if I couldn't make it up to you?"

"Mom, you were doing the best you could, and I didn't treat you right either," Caroline said.

"But I'm not finished. After that, I thought about Sarah. I know she isn't yours biologically, but that doesn't matter. She is my granddaughter, and I'm not going to miss out on her life. I won't make the same mistakes with her, as I did with you. I swear it's by sheer luck alone that you turned out to be such a perfect daughter," she said with a laugh.

Caroline gave a laugh through her tears as well. "So, what are you saying?" Caroline asked.

"I'm saying that I feel like I've been given a gift, Caroline. The best gift you can give someone is time. And who knows, maybe I can make old lady vampires a fad," she teased.

Caroline laughed. "Mom, you're not that old," she said.

Liz sighed and said; "Maybe not, but at least I won't get any older."

"You can do this mom, I _know_ you can," Caroline said.

Liz smiled at her. "You'll help me, right?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Caroline said.


	3. Home

**AN; I know this is short, and I apologize. The next one should be longer. :) Also, the next one will be the last big jump into the future times. lol. **

* * *

I follow you into the park,  
Through the jungle, through the dark  
Girl I've never loved one like you  
Moats and boats and waterfalls,  
Alleyways and payphone calls  
I been everywhere with you

* * *

**2018**

After Liz's _funeral_, in which they buried an empty casket, it was time to move on from Mystic Falls. They didn't put the house on the market, but they moved everything out. Stefan had visited when he heard about Liz's death, but was happy to see that she wasn't permanently dead. He had brought news with him from Klaus, saying that Marcel was very close to being defeated. He did claim that they should move as far away from New Orleans as they could- Virginia was apparently too close. So, Liz suggested somewhere up north.

They had packed everything in the moving vans, and made their way to North Dakota. Liz's father had moved to Virginia from Clifford, North Dakota, and she had heard that his old house was on the market again. He was a sunflower farmer, so Caroline said they should start farming to make their income. She had finally found a publisher to back her book, after so many said she should revise the darkness of her main character. It was set to be published in only a month, and she was excited to see how it was welcomed. She had used her pseudonym, E.C. McIntyre. Now Elena was trying her hand at writing a book. The quiet atmosphere of the small North Dakota town was exactly what she needed.

They had been here for two years, and they loved it. It was peaceful, and the town was even smaller than Mystic Falls. The best thing was that they didn't even seem to know about vampires, and they weren't on vervain. The harvesting season was over, and they had just gotten paid for their crop of sunflowers. It was a cool autumn night, and Sarah's birthday was coming up, so Caroline was trying to get hints about gifts that she wanted.

"So, have you given any thought about what you want for your birthday?" Caroline asked as she sat the bowl of mashed potatoes on the table. It was just Sarah and her in the house tonight. Elena had been _summoned _to New Orleans by Elijah, and her mom was volunteering at the hospital.

Sarah was playing with the necklace that Klaus had given her when she was born. It was supposedly spelled to protect her from anything supernatural, although Sarah did a pretty good job of that herself. "Mama, where's my daddy?" she asked.

Caroline was caught off guard by her question. "Well, sweetie, he lives in the south," she said.

"Why doesn't he live with us?" Sarah asked.

"He's trying to make his home safe for us, and then he'll come to get us and bring us there to live with him," Caroline replied.

"Oh," Sarah replied. "I remember him."

Caroline stopped her fork in mid-air. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"When I was a baby, I remember that he would always hold me and tell me stories so I would fall asleep. I remember my aunt Bekah would take me shopping for clothes, and uncle Lijah would play the piano for me," she said.

Caroline was now giving Sarah her undivided attention. "What else do you remember?" she asked.

"I remember when daddy sent me with Uncle Stefan, and Luna. I remember meeting you," she said.

"How do you remember these things?" Caroline asked.

"I dream them," Sarah replied, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

Caroline was about to reply when she heard a loud thump from somewhere in the house. She told Sarah to stay at the kitchen table and eat, and she went to check it out. She followed the sound of the heartbeat sounding through the house and finally came upon a broken window, and someone wandering aimlessly around the room. Caroline could tell it was a girl, and she seemed to be looking for something. The girl turned, and Caroline recognized her as the ex-vampire who had become the bane of their existence.

"Well, well. What have we here?" Caroline asked.

Katherine froze where she was. Now that she was no longer a vampire, she couldn't tell when someone was coming up behind her. "Caroline," Katherine said. "I don't suppose you'd tell me where the hybrid brat's room is?" she asked.

Caroline frowned at what Katherine called her daughter. "No, I won't. This happens to be my mother's room," Caroline said.

Katherine chuckled. "Still living with mommy? You're pathetic," Katherine said.

Caroline grabbed the handcuffs from her mother's armoire- that she had kept for sentimental reasons- and flashed to Katherine, cuffing her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Katherine asked.

"Call it a precaution. Now, you're going to sit in that chair, and tell me what you want with my daughter. Better yet, how do you even know she exists?" Caroline asked.

Katherine smiled a saccharine smile and sat in the chair. "I've been compelled by Klaus for years since he found out that I was still human. I was forced to stay quietly in my room and give him blood when needed. I haven't spoken a word in four years," she explained.

Caroline scoffed. "That must have been hard for you," she said.

"I didn't say anything, so I heard everything. I heard Klaus talking to Elijah about his daughter. I knew I had my leverage; I just had to find her. I'm not leaving her empty handed, Caroline," she said.

Caroline thought for a moment. She weighed her options. If she forced Katherine to leave, the bitch would spread the word about Sarah. She would let all of Klaus' enemies know that he had a daughter. What could she do now? She could take Katherine back to Klaus herself… yes, that's what she'd do. But would it be safe? Klaus had given specific orders for her not to let Sarah step foot in New Orleans.

"Here's what's gonna go down," Caroline began, "You're going to stay right there until I think of a plan. I know how you think, and the first thing you'd do after getting free would be to find some vervain, so I'll wait until it's passed from your system to try compulsion. Also, hand over any jewelry."

"Why?" Katherine asked.

"Because that's where people put their vervain, so hand 'em over," she replied.

* * *

Trying to explain doppelgängers to her mother was an adventure, but Caroline finally succeeded. Liz had kept an eye on Katherine while Caroline called Stefan. She was only to call in emergencies, just in case someone tied Stefan to Caroline, but she figured that this was an emergency. She had finally gotten through, and Stefan had given the all-clear for them to come to New Orleans. That's how Caroline found herself handcuffed to Katherine in front of the Mikaelsons' New Orleans mansion.

"Mama, I remember this house," Sarah whispered from her other side.

"Are you ready to go in?" Caroline asked.

Sarah nodded, and ran to the front door and knocked three times before taking a step back. Caroline put her hand on Sarah's shoulder and the front door opened. A boy about nineteen stood there, with dark hair and icy blue eyes. He looked like a younger, nicer version of Damon.

"So the lost Petrova has returned home," he said in a teasing voice. Caroline fought to hide a smile as he turned his attention towards her. "You must be…"

"Caroline," another person said, cutting him off.

She looked over his shoulder and saw Luna walking towards them. "Thank you Rowan, she's welcomed here," she said. She finally noticed Sarah standing in front of her, and a big smile spread across her face. "Welcome back, little one," she said.

Sarah gave Luna a hug, and they were finally invited in. "Is Klaus here?" Caroline asked.

"He's in the city right now, but he's given the all clear for you to be here," Luna explained as she lead them to the dining room. Caroline took the cuff off of her hand and handcuffed Katherine to the table before taking Sarah into the living room. They didn't have to wait long before someone else arrived, but Sarah had fallen asleep anyway. She was exhausted after the trip from North Dakota to New Orleans.

Stefan and Rebekah entered the room, with rare smiles showing on their faces. Caroline stood when they entered, holding Sarah on her hip. "Caroline," Stefan said with a smile.

"Hey Stefan… hi Rebekah," she said.

"Caroline," Rebekah said with a very small smile. She noticed the girl in Caroline's arms, and walked over. "Is this…?" she asked.

"Yes," Caroline said. Rebekah smiled the biggest, most genuine smile that Caroline had ever seen from her.

"Does Nik know?" she asked.

"Well, he gave the all-clear for them to return. I didn't exactly tell him they'd be here," Stefan replied.

"I want him to be the first to see her when she wakes. We'll go find him and bring him home," Rebekah said.

The door opened and closed and the sound of footsteps filled the room. "Why do you need to bring me home?" Klaus asked before seeing Caroline.

"Caroline…" he breathed.


	4. Summertime Sadness

**AN; Just to let you know, Elena is NOT the one who killed Kol in my story. They got the cure without waking Silas, and destroyed him before he could even be woken. Katherine devised the plan to kill Kol, because she wanted the cure to use it against Klaus. Okay, now that that's out of the way, on with the story!**

* * *

I'm feelin' electric tonight  
Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99  
Got my bad baby by my heavenly side  
I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight

* * *

Caroline had been living with the Originals for the past five years. Sarah was now ten years old, and she was practically the perfect child- aside from her wicked temper. Elijah said her temper is a clone of Klaus' temper when he was little, and Caroline did believe it. Sarah was quickly coming into her powers, and while Sophie was a lovely teacher, Caroline still wished that Bonnie were here to help her with her magic. Caroline knew that Bonnie would have loved Sarah- they both had that fierce "save the world" personality.

Something that Caroline would never get used to in New Orleans was the stares from the other supernaturals- and some of the humans. The fact that they thought of her as _Queen of New Orleans_ now was something that she didn't know if she liked or not. Many people think being a queen is dangerous, but in that town, it was just plain scary. She didn't know how to be queen, but they gave her that title, so she had to live up to it. Some feared her, and others wanted her gone. That's why Klaus had his newly created hybrids follow her around.

At first, Klaus admitted that he was cautious about creating more hybrids. He couldn't afford to have them betray him again. But, when Caroline offered a solution, he had no objections. Instead of turning whomever he wanted- against their will- he only turned those who came to him in search of a new life. Believe it or not, there were many who wanted to be hybrids; sire bond or no sire bond. Klaus had twelve in his inner-circle now, and they lived in guest houses near the mansion.

The group was very diverse, and Caroline loved learning about their history and where they came from. Of course there was Luna Masters, who Caroline had formed a close friendship with, but there was also her twin brother Rowen Masters. Farah Ahmed came from the Middle East to escape the oppressive hand of her father. She was a dark beauty, and Caroline's new and vibrant style was partly inspired by her. Amanda Dinapoli was from a very influential Italian family, who moved to New York from Naples. She was gorgeous, but she acted like a child most of the time.

Freyja Holt was closest to Rebekah. She had moved to the United States from Norway, and she hardly spoke any English when she came to see Klaus. Sabrina Alba looked so much like Elena that she could pass for her sister, but she acted more like Katherine. She was a total femme fatale, and Caroline mostly stayed away from her. Olivia Washington was a beautiful dark-skinned girl from the French Quarter, and she had wild curls that flew about her head. She was the newest to the hybrid group, and she had the most trouble with moderation.

The young men of the group were even more interesting to learn about. Elliott Sawyer had arrived from Washington State, where he was homeless since the age of five. He didn't have good manners, but his street smarts were unbeatable. He first turned at only eight years old, and Caroline couldn't help but feel bad for him, having to go through that all alone. Ma'iitsoh Darkriver was a Native American boy from the Navajo reservation. He was one of the first to arrive, after turning at age twelve. He was fifteen when Klaus finally turned him, and Caroline treated him kind of like a son.

Christopher Blevins and Kieran O'Conner both came from Ireland. They are the two biggest tricksters in the bunch, and you learn quickly not to leave any valuables behind when they're around. The newest boy to join the pack was a quiet young man named Atticus Chung. His parents had moved here from China, and he was suffocating under their strict rules. When he arrived he instantly clicked with Elijah, due to his quiet nature and good manners. It took a while for Caroline to learn all of the names and stories of them, but she did, and they all seemed to like that she took the time to get to know all of them, and not just refer to them as "the hybrids".

When Caroline or Sarah would go out to the city, two hybrids would always be following them. Caroline thought it was a little unnecessary, but there was no arguing this decision with Klaus. Luckily he always asked Luna and Rowen to go with them, so it wasn't really awkward. At first they were ordered to follow three steps behind at all times, but over time, Klaus stopped telling them that. Apparently he assumed he wouldn't need to. Caroline liked it better when Luna and Rowen were next to her instead of behind her, that way they could talk easily.

That's where they found themselves today. Sarah and Caroline were walking through the outdoor market that occurred once a month. Luna and Rowen were there with them, of course, but they seemed to be having fun as well. Caroline told herself that next week she was going to give Rowen some time off, and take Luna out for a spa day.

Today was such a lovely day that Caroline decided to forgo the car and walk to the market. It wasn't that far- less than half a mile- and she claimed that they all needed the fresh air. Klaus was hesitant at first, but once Sarah turned her big blue eyes on him he relented. It was humorous how all it took now was Sarah's insistence for the big bad hybrid to be turned into putty in her hands.

Caroline held Sarah's hand as she skipped up the street, happy with the new paints she had gotten. She was so much like her father that it was scary. There were times when Caroline would see parts of her personality that wasn't from Klaus, and she could only assume that it was from a good part of Hayley that she never got to see. Luna walked on Caroline's left side, and Rowen held Sarah's other hand on the right. Sarah had the biggest crush on Rowen, and it was easy to see why, with his dark hair and kind blue eyes.

They were halfway to the mansion, and Caroline was in the middle of a sentence about the spa specifically for vampires downtown, when she began to feel odd. It wasn't enough to make her stop talking, but it was enough to make her slow down her pace a little. She looked at Sarah and noticed that she looked very tired. Her eyes were heavy and dark circles were present underneath them. That was odd because, even though she could get sick, she never went from healthy and happy to sick and tired in an instant.

"Are you okay?" she heard Luna ask.

She opened her mouth to reply when everything went black.

* * *

Klaus was painting in his studio when Rebekah came in the room, practically floating. She was so happy lately- they all were. Yes, even he could admit that he was happy now. His paintings were no longer consumed in darkness. It was still there, but there was an ever-present light that brightened them. It was DiVinci that said; "A painter should begin every canvas with a wash of black, because all things in nature are dark except where exposed by the light." Many people took this in the literal sense, but Klaus could easily apply it to his life right now. He had been darkness personified- he had been the shadows. For so long this is how he lived, but then Caroline came along. Her light and beauty shone on his broken, dark soul, lighting it with new happiness. Not long after, Sarah happened, and even more light was brought into his world.

Often, Klaus would lie awake at night, fretting over things that could go wrong. He worried so much about something ruining this perfect happiness that he had now, but he didn't know what he could do about not knowing. In those moments, when the shadows in the corners of the room birthed fears he couldn't erase, he would tighten his hold on Caroline and pull her close to his chest. He would press his face to her golden curls and breathe in the scent of vanilla and jasmine that was so uniquely _Caroline_.

"That's quite lovely," Rebekah said.

He smiled. "Thank you sister, but I'm not finished yet," he replied.

She rolled her eyes and sat on the small sofa against the wall. "I know you have a question, sister. What is it?" he asked.

"Well, I was just wondering… what you think of Stefan?" she asked.

Klaus sighed. "He's wonderful, Rebekah," he said. He was hoping to get her to leave so he could finish the painting in peace. It was missing one color, but he couldn't think of what color it was.

She scoffed and said; "You're not getting off that easily, brother. Do you think I'd be a fool to take him back?"

"From what we hear most nights it sounds like you have taken him back, Rebekah," Klaus teased.

"Sex is not a relationship, Nik. He's betrayed us before, but now… I just want to be his girlfriend again," she said.

"So be his girlfriend," Klaus replied.

"Do you think it's really that simple?" she asked.

Klaus sighed and placed his brush on the ledge of the canvas. It was obvious he wouldn't finish this until they got to the bottom of Rebekah's problem. "Rebekah, you're my sister. I think that out of all of us, you deserve happiness the most. You were denied it for so long," he said.

"Thank you, Nik," she said softly. He nodded and she turned to leave before saying; "It needs more blue."

Klaus chuckled and shook his head before returning his attention to the painting. Rebekah was right, it did need more blue. He picked up the paintbrush before the front door slammed open, and he growled to himself. Maybe he just wasn't meant to have nice things. He was about to call out to reprimand whomever slammed the door when he heard Rebekah and Elena call out at the same time.

"Nik!"

"Klaus!"

He dropped the brush and flashed to the foyer to find his two most trusted hybrids- Luna and Rowen- carrying Caroline and Sarah in their arms, unconscious.

* * *

Klaus had ordered Caroline and Sarah to be placed in their bed before calling everyone to a meeting in the den. He was furious, and confused, and he wanted to know what the hell was going on with the two bright points in his life. He would not let anything happen to his daughter, not now. He didn't send her away for the first five years of her life just to lose her five years after they were reunited. Everyone was either standing or sitting, with worried looks on their faces. However, it was a tossup as to whether they were more worried about Caroline and Sarah, or the temper of the volatile Original hybrid.

Luna and Rowen were at the front of the group, facing everyone, and Klaus said; "Now, I want you to _calmly_ tell me what happened."

Luna took a deep breath and said; "We were walking with them, just like we were supposed to be. Caroline was telling me about a new place that opened downtown, and midsentence she got this faraway look in her eyes. She looked kind of tired… like she had been awake for weeks on end. Sarah got the same look, and then they just dropped."

"So, they just passed out with no warning? You didn't see anyone that could cause this to happen?" Rebekah asked.

"No! They seemed perfectly fine, and none of the vendors in the markets seemed to have issue with them. They got smiles from everyone they talked to! That's the strangest part about it- everyone seems to love them, so who would want to harm them?" Rowen asked.

"Well a witch is the only one who could cause harm without having physical contact with them, right? I mean, a werewolf or vampire would have to physically harm them, but a witch could use potions and spells, right?" Elena asked.

To be honest, Klaus had almost forgotten she was here. He hadn't had the best relationship with Elena in the past- probably due to the fact that he killed her and her aunt and many other people she loved- but they were civil with one another now. They were both trying for Caroline, and she had apparently helped when Sarah was younger. She had captured Elijah's heart, even if he was hesitant to admit it. Rebekah took a little bit more convincing, considering Elena's past relationship with Stefan.

"Well, that's a good point. Speaking of witches, we should get one down here," Elijah said.

Klaus huffed, trying to reign in his temper, and said; "I want a _trusted_ witch here in the next thirty minutes, or heads will roll."

His voice was so calm that it set everyone on edge, and the room was emptied within seconds. Elijah stayed behind, which meant Elena was waiting in the hall. "Brother, who is your most trusted witch?" he asked.

Klaus sighed before running his fingers through his curls. "I don't really have one, Elijah. I would say the Devereaux girl, but she's so young. What we need is the power of a Bennett witch," he said.

"That's true, but the last one died years ago," he said.

"That's not true," Elena said, entering the room.

"Brother, will you please teach your latest doppelgänger fling that eavesdropping is bad?" Klaus said.

Elena rolled her eyes and turned to Elijah. "Bonnie had a cousin, Lucy, who linked Katherine to me at the masquerade party- the night before Rose and Trevor kidnapped me," she said.

"So she's powerful then?" Elijah asked.

"She would have to be, yes. She linked Katherine and me, and she also placed a second, temporary spell on the moonstone to asphyxiate Katherine. That would take some major power, right?" Elena asked.

"I believe so. Let's see if Katherine knows where this _Lucy_ is," Elijah said.

Klaus scoffed and shook his head. "We don't have time, Elijah. Just bring Sophie Devereaux here, quickly," he said.

Elijah gave Elena an apologetic look before they both flashed off to find the Devereaux witch. In the meantime, Klaus ascended the stairs to his bedroom. Rebekah was sitting in a chair next to Caroline, and Stefan was sitting in a chair on Sarah's side of the bed. She loved her uncle Stefan dearly, and he was somewhat like her best friend.

"Aren't you both supposed to be looking for witches?" he asked.

"Elijah and Elena have it covered. We're staying here to make sure nothing happens to them. They should have eyes on them at all times- you know how tricky witches can be," Rebekah said.

Klaus didn't have it in him to put up a fight, so he simply nodded and pulled up a chair next to Rebekah. He felt her hand slide into his, and when he looked at her he knew that she wanted to tell him _everything would be okay_. He knew that she was with him, always and forever.

* * *

The Devereaux witch finally arrived fifteen minutes later, and Klaus was ready to tear someone's head off. There was a new development while they were waiting. Caroline and Sarah both began to look transparent, as though they were disappearing altogether. Klaus could not allow that to happen. They couldn't disappear. He could almost see completely through their skin, and he could barely feel Caroline's hand in his anymore.

"It's about time, witch," he growled.

"Calm down, Klaus. It does take time to get from the Quarter to your house," she said.

"Just tell me what's wrong with them," he said.

Sophie sighed and sat in the seat Rebekah had vacated. She took Caroline's hand in hers and closed her eyes. She muttered some words under her breath, and everything was quiet for a moment. Suddenly her eyes shot open, and she quickly walked to the other side of the bed. She took Sarah's hand in hers, and began chanting under her breath again. This time she was still for much longer, and her facial expressions looked as though she were having a conversation in her mind.

This time, when her eyes opened, she was not in control. She began chanting, but her voice was not hers. It was raspier and deeper. She was screaming by the end of it, and Klaus watched as Caroline and Sarah became completely transparent- then he watched them disappear altogether.

"No!" he shouted.

Gasps sounded throughout the room, and all eyes were on the bed. Sophie fell to the floor with blood running down her face and shallow breaths. One of the hybrids took her out, and the rest left over time. They wouldn't go far, though- not without permission. Klaus' siblings, Elena, and Stefan stood there with shock on their faces- even Elijah, whose normal demeanor is stoic- had his mouth hanging open and eyes wide.

"What just happened?" Rebekah finally asked.

"Their gone," Klaus replied in a broken voice. "Their gone."

* * *

Caroline could feel herself waking. She could feel the consciousness returning to the depths of her mind, and she could sense things again. She could hear birds outside her window, and she could feel the sheets beneath her. What was really strange was the smell. It smelled like rainwater and black currants. She knew that smell, but she couldn't place where she had smelled it before. She opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling above her.

_That's strange,_ she thought. The room she was in was clearly made of stone, and there was wood paneling on the walls. A fire burned in the fireplace, and the large bed was not as comfortable as she was used to. She raised herself up onto her elbows and looked to her left. Sarah was there, still unconscious. She rose from the bed to look around the room and try to get an idea of where in the heck she was.

The first thing she tried was opening the door, but it was locked. It looked old- archaic, even. It was the type of architecture that you just didn't have in America- no matter how old the building was. _Okay, so I'm not in America,_ she thought. There were candles burning all throughout the room, and they seemed to be the only source of light. No matter how hard she searched, she couldn't find the light switch. After thinking about it, there didn't seem to be any outlets either.

She was about to descend into a full-blown panic attack. She didn't know where she was, her daughter was still unconscious, and she desperately needed to feed if she were going to get her nerves under control. She turned to face the bed again and noticed a large wardrobe type thing. She walked to it and opened one of the doors. Inside were beautiful gowns, colored in rich reds and blues. They were accented with golds and silvers. They also looked incredibly ancient.

"Oh no…" she breathed. "No, no, no. This cannot be happening."

The door opened and she turned to see who her kidnapper was. The person she came face-to-face with was not at all who she was expecting. The person looked up and her eyes met with Caroline's. Caroline suddenly knew where she had smelled the fragrance of rainwater and black currants before. The dark skin, the dark hair, the bright green eyes- all of it was familiar.

"Bonnie?" she said.

Bonnie smiled a small smile at her and said; "Hi Caroline."

* * *

**AN; Well, there you go! I hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review, please. I love them very much! **


	5. Wolf

**AN; Sorry for the shortness of this chapter guys, but I wanted to give you something. I hope you're enjoying it so far. Remember- they found the cure and retrieved it without waking Silas. Just thought I'd let you know. Also, I'm adding some original characters, so I hope you'll enjoy them. Until then, happy reading! **

* * *

_Wolf father, at the door_  
_You don't smile anymore_  
_You're a drifter, shapeshifter_  
_Let me see you run_

* * *

"_Bonnie?" she said._

_Bonnie smiled a small smile at her and said; "Hi Caroline."_

Caroline's breath caught in her throat before she flashed to her best friend, tackling her in a hug. She hadn't seen Bonnie in over a decade, and sometimes she really missed her witchy best friend. She had often wished for Bonnie to meet Sarah. She knew that Bonnie would love the little girl, and she was the only one Caroline would trust completely with teaching Sarah her magic.

"Bonnie, where am I? How are you alive?" Caroline asked with tears falling down her face.

"Caroline, please, sit. I'll explain everything but I need you to calm down first," Bonnie said.

Caroline's eyes were wide and she said; "Calm down? Calm down! Bonnie, you've been dead for over a decade, and you're telling me to calm down!"

"Yes! You have to be calm and have an open mind before you can accept what I'm about to tell you," she replied.

Caroline took a deep breath before sitting on the bed, next to Sarah. She was still asleep after Caroline's hysterics, so naturally the blonde vamp was worried. "Bonnie, will she be okay? She's not waking up," she said.

"She's younger, and her body is smaller and less developed than yours. Plus, she's not full-blooded vampire, so she doesn't heal as quickly as you do, but she will be fine with time. She should wake up within the hour," Bonnie explained.

"Okay, that's good. So, where am I? Are we dead?" Caroline asked.

"No, you're not dead, and I'm no longer dead," Bonnie said.

"How?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie sighed before sitting in the chair next to the bed. "It's complicated. There are things cooking up that are bigger than all of us, Caroline. I was never meant to die- there were so many people who weren't meant to die. They brought me back with specific instructions," Bonnie said.

"What instructions? What's going to happen?" Caroline asked.

"There is a witch- a very old one- who has been the bane of the spirits' existence for almost 1,800 years. She's mad with power, and she's preparing to rise and overthrow Klaus as the most powerful creature on the planet," Bonnie said.

"So, we have to stop her?" Caroline asked.

"That's just it- there's only one person who can stop her. Only someone with a match of her true power can stop her. Sarah is the only one who even has a chance at ending her," she replied.

"What!? She's just a little girl! She's not going to be caught up in this witchy business- I won't allow it," Caroline said.

"Caroline, she's the only one who can do it. But, she can only do it by fully accepting Klaus and all his… issues," she explained.

Caroline rolled her eyes and said; "She does accept him. He's her father!"

"No, Caroline, she accepts the Klaus that she knows. She doesn't know or understand all the things he's done in the past, and the only way for her to truly accept him is if she knows what he's done. That's why I had to bring you here- she has to see it for herself," Bonnie replied.

"Wait… bring us where? I still don't know where we are, or why you brought me if it's Sarah who must accept him," Caroline said.

Bonnie stood and began pacing as she talked. Caroline finally noticed how she was dressed, and it confused her even more. "I had to bring you along with Sarah, because I couldn't separate a mother and child. That would be an atrocity. You might not be her biological mother, but you stepped up to the plate. You raised her, and loved her more than yourself for the past ten years. The spirits have deemed you her mother in all things, except childbirth. As for where you are: You're in Italy!" she said.

"We're in Italy?" Caroline asked.

"Yep," Bonnie said before she mumbled something that Caroline couldn't understand.

"What was that second part?" she asked.

Bonnie sighed and said, with complete seriousness: "You're in Italy, in the year 1114."

* * *

Caroline and Sarah had been gone for less than a day, and already Klaus was losing it. He wanted them back- he didn't care where they were. He just wanted to know that they were safe and alive. He spent most of his time in his art room, where everyone knew to leave him be. Everyone, that is, except his annoying family. His attention was on the tumbler of bourbon in his hand when his brother entered the room.

"What is it Elijah?" Klaus asked,

"Miss Devereaux is awake now," he said.

"And does she know what happened to them?" he asked.

Elijah nodded and said; "Yes, but you're going to want to hear it from her."

The two of them left the art room and went to the den. The fire was blazing in the fireplace, but Klaus couldn't tell if it were giving off warmth or not. He didn't really care. He wanted to hear the news that Sophie Devereaux was bringing. When they entered the room, Klaus noticed Sophie pacing in front of the fireplace, wringing her hands from worry. Her head was bowed, and her eyes closed, as if she were praying; and she should be if the news she brought wasn't good. Klaus noticed Stefan and Rebekah watching her from the sofa; worry was etched into their faces.

"Miss Devereaux," Elijah said, making their presence known.

She stopped her pacing and looked to the Originals. She took a deep breath and waited for someone else to speak.

"Well… what do you know?" Klaus demanded impatiently.

"They're not dead," Sophie replied.

This peaked Klaus' interest, and he said; "Well, if they're not dead, where are they?"

"They were transported as far away from here as they could go," Sophie replied.

"So they're on the other side of the world, then?" Rebekah asked.

Sophie sighed and shook her head. "No, it's a bit more complicated than that," Sophie replied.

"Then why don't you simplify it for us, before I separate your head from your body," Klaus threatened, as he lifted Sophie by her throat. "Well, little witch?"

"Time," she choked out, and he dropped her.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"Time is the longest distance between two places, Klaus. They were sent back in time," Sophie explained.

"Why?" Stefan asked.

Sophie stood and dusted herself off. "There is something brewing with the spirits. There's a very old and powerful witch who has been a thorn in their side for almost 1800 years. She wants the power of the original family for herself, and she's preparing to fight you to get it," Sophie said.

"What does that have to do with Caroline and my daughter?" Klaus shouted.

Sophie didn't even flinch. She simply said; "Sarah is the most powerful creature on this planet. She's the only one who has even a dream of defeating her. She'll need help, but she's the only one who can lead the other witches to help her."

"What does that even mean- and what does Caroline have to do with it?" Rebekah asked.

"To separate a mother from her daughter would be a travesty. The spell would not allow for it, so Caroline was sent along with her. Plus, with Caroline there, it will provide for a balance of opinion," the young witch explained.

"An opinion of what?" Elijah asked.

"Since Klaus is the one the ancient witch wants to defeat, he has to prove himself worthy of Sarah's help. That's what the spirits have decreed. All Sarah knows is the _father_ side of Klaus. She has to learn of everything you've done in the past, and she has to understand it, before she can make an informed decision. That's why she was sent back in time," Sophie explained.

"So basically, she has to learn all of the things that Klaus has done, and then say that they're no big deal, and want to help him anyway," Rebekah said.

"Basically, but that's why it's a good thing that Caroline is there. She'll provide the counter-arguments for helping Klaus. Also, if she does this and defeats the ancient witch, all vampires will be rewarded with something they've been denied since their creation," Sophie said.

That got everyone's attention, and Elijah said; "What will we be awarded?"

"They didn't tell me. All they said was that you had someone on the other side arguing your case, and they brought forth several convincing arguments that showed vampires weren't just abominations of nature. If this works, you'll be left alone by the spirits- you'll no longer be hated based solely on what you are," she explained.

"So what do we do now?" Stefan asked.

"You should find out more about the witch you need to defeat, and to do that you need to find her sisters- Fiametta and Philomena," Sophie said.

"Then get busy with the locator spells, little witch. You have twenty-four hours," Klaus said before leaving to his art room again.


	6. Demons

**Okay, are we all ready for the long ass Author's note? I hope so, because I have some serious apologizing to do. I am so sorry it took forever to upload, but there was so much information that I wanted to get out there. Also, I am big on having proper history in my stories. Unfortunately, there isn't much to read on etiquette and everyday life in the 12th century, so it took a while to get it just right. I still don't have it where I like it, but I wanted to put something out there. We learn more about Fiametta and Philomena in this chapter, so read carefully! **

**On with the story! :D**

* * *

I wanna hide the truth  
I wanna shelter you  
But with the beast inside  
There's nowhere we can hide

* * *

It had been two weeks since Caroline and Sarah had, supposedly, been sent back in time. Klaus was still skeptical about it, but Sophie was unwavering in her message from the other side. To make matters worse, they were still unable to find these witches that they needed. Klaus was beginning to get annoyed, and the supernatural population was beginning to take notice. They wanted to know what had happened to their beloved queen and princess.

Klaus had been dealing with phone calls all week long from concerned subjects. There was one human girl- a bartender named Camille- who would not stop calling for Caroline. Klaus eventually pushed Elijah to deal with her, and he hadn't heard from her today. He was considering that a small victory. He was desperately waiting for news from the witches, and he didn't like feeling dependent on them for anything. But, if he wanted the two most important women in his life back, he would need to do some schmoozing. Luckily, he was a _Jedi-master of bullshit_.

Caroline had deemed him that after watching him talk his way out of a situation with another werewolf. He could have used force, but Sarah was in the house, and he just wanted one person in his life who didn't know of his past sins. Apparently that dream was flying out the window with every second she was in the past, where he didn't know her as his daughter. Would the spirits protect her? No, most definitely not. They don't protect anyone but themselves, but he did trust that Caroline would protect her.

In the middle of his depressing thoughts, the French doors that led to the patio creaked open. He turned to see who was there, but saw nothing. He didn't see, smell, or hear anything; but there was a shift in the atmosphere. The air around him seemed to be charged with power- lots of power. The only time he had ever felt something close to this much power was when his mother placed the curse upon him.

"Who's there?" he called out, in a demanding tone.

There was a clicking noise coming from down the hallway, and in the darkness he could make out a silhouette. No, not just one silhouette, but two. Somehow he was unable to see past the darkness to make out distinguishing features, but he knew they were female. They were both built like women, and their hair was blowing freely behind them. They both walked to the patio door closed it.

Once they were outside he could see them much more clearly. They were both blonde and curvy, but that was really their only similarities. One had wild curls that surrounded her head like a mane, and she wore all black- jeans, leather jacket, everything. Her expression didn't match her outfit at all, though. He was expecting her to look harsh and fierce, but she actually looked quite playful and mischievous. The other had loose curls- similar to Caroline's, but longer- and wore a simple black dress with a deep purple blazer. She looked sweet- like a young lady with a child's innocent expressions.

"Hello Niklaus," the wild-haired woman spoke.

"You know me?" he asked.

They both smiled, and the wild haired woman said; "Of course we do, and we know that you seek an audience. Although, we would greatly appreciate it if you would call off your witch. Her blasts of magic are giving us headaches."

"Who are you?" Klaus asked.

"I am Fiametta, and this is my sister Philomena," the wild-haired one spoke. Apparently she was the leader of the pair. "You _are_ the one who's been searching for us, right? Please don't tell me we've been wasting our time."

"You know, you could have just called," Klaus replied, taking a seat across from them.

Philomena circled his chair with a mischievous glint in her eye. "Fia, his power is almost tangible," she breathed.

"Philomena, sit down. He's found his other half," Fiametta replied. Philomena smirked as she sat next to Fiametta. "I apologize for my sister's lack of manners. When you hear our stories you'll understand why she acts this way."

"And when will I be hearing this story?" he asked.

"Soon enough; we want everyone involved to be present. It's a very long story, and I'd hate to tell it more than once. But, we wanted to talk to you first," Fiametta said.

"What did you wish to speak with me about?" Klaus asked.

Fiametta sighed and said; "We need to discuss your daughter."

"She's not here at the moment," he replied.

"We know that. We know exactly where she is. But, we still need to discuss," Philomena replied.

Fiametta took over from there. "Now, I know you may be a bit confused about what exactly is going on here," she said.

"I think that's the understatement of the century, and I should know," Klaus replied.

The girls smirked and Fiametta began to speak again. "I understand that you know why she was sent back, and you're nervous about it. I can read you like a book, so don't bother with denying it. She will come through- I'm certain of it. Everything depends on her choosing our side," she said.

"What do you mean _our side_? What do you even have to do with this?" Klaus asked.

"I say our side because there is a witch who wants us all dead, and we do not want to die at the moment," Philomena said.

"And how do you know of this witch? Why was I meant to find you?" Klaus asked.

"The witch you seek is named Valencia, and we know everything there is to know about ending her," Fiametta said.

"How?" he replied.

"Because," Fiametta began, "she is our sister."

* * *

Caroline and Sarah had been in 12th century Italy for two weeks, and they hadn't even gotten past the gardens yet. Bonnie was training them in 12th century etiquette, and it was taking some getting used to. Apparently young ladies of standard needed an escort, and theirs wasn't here at the moment. Apparently the spirits had made it so that Caroline and Sarah were the daughters of a wealthy ambassador, and Bonnie was their cousin. It amazed Caroline just how much people would believe.

Thankfully, there were no lessons today. Bonnie finally granted them all a free day since it was so pretty outside. Now they were in the small wooded area behind the manor house and Bonnie was teaching Sarah and Caroline how to shoot arrows.

"Okay, so put the arrow against the string, and pull it all the way back. Make sure to touch your lips to get an anchor," Bonnie instructed.

Caroline was still having trouble getting it, while Sarah was a natural. She practically got it on her first try. Caroline had always been proud of Sarah, but she was really beaming in that moment. Sarah loaded another arrow and shot it into the knot on the tree.

"So, Bonnie, where did you learn to do this?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie paused in her actions, but tried to brush it off. "Oh, you know… here and there," she replied.

Caroline looked at her friend skeptically. "We're keeping secrets from each other now?" she asked. "You're blushing and smirking, which is what you do when you think of a boy. Come on, spill!"

Bonnie sighed and shot an arrow into another tree, while Caroline did well to lock her arrow in place. "Okay, I'll tell you. When the spirits brought me back, it wasn't here. I came back in Mystic Falls when the Originals were human," she explained.

Caroline's mouth fell open, but Bonnie wasn't finished. "They were completely different Caroline. I became friends with all of them- even Klaus! One of them taught me how to shoot… secretly," she explained.

"Why secretly?" Caroline asked.

"It was frowned upon for women to handle weaponry- just as it is today. We'd probably be shunned if anyone found out we were doing this. Anyway, Esther knew I was from the future, and that meant her whole family knew. They were actually pretty cool with it," Bonnie said.

"So who was it that taught you to shoot an arrow?" Caroline asked.

"That would have been me," a voice said from behind them.

They turned, and Caroline saw the youngest male Original standing behind them. "Kol," Bonnie said.

"Hello Bonnie," he replied with a smile.

"Am I missing something?" Caroline asked.

Bonnie snapped out of her daze, and turned her attention to Caroline. "Oh, um, kind of. I don't think you've properly met in the future. Kol, this is Caroline Forbes- the one I was telling you about. Caroline, this is Kol," Bonnie introduced.

Caroline held her hand out to shake his, but he took it and kissed the back. "Such a pleasure, dear Caroline," he said.

Caroline heard Bonnie huff a sigh and say; "She's taken, Kol. She's found her other half."

Kol chuckled and embraced Bonnie in a hug. "Don't worry, Bonnie lass. I was just being polite. Although, I am happy to know where you disappeared to," he said.

Caroline raised her eyebrows and shook her head. She had definitely missed a lot. Bonnie had some serious explaining to do. In the meantime, Sarah came running toward them from her spot near the creek, with a huge smile on her face.

"Mama! Look!" she shouted.

"What is it?" Caroline asked.

"I shot the apple from the tree!" she said excitedly.

Caroline smiled at her daughter and embraced her in a hug. "That is impressive," she said.

"Indeed it is. Bonnie, who is this young one?" Kol asked.

"This is Sarah- she's Caroline's daughter," Bonnie explained.

Sarah smiled and said hello, and Kol kissed the back of her hand as well.

"So, Kol, where is the rest of your family?" Bonnie asked.

"They're around here somewhere. They don't know I've returned from Asia. Rebekah is too besotted with her new suitor to notice anything," he said while rolling his eyes.

"Who is her suitor?" Caroline asked.

"I'm not certain, but I believe his name is Alexander," Kol replied.

Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other before making an excuse to invite Kol inside. Caroline remembered Matt telling her about Alexander and how he used Rebekah to "kill" the Originals. Caroline couldn't let that happen. That was part of their mission- to save those who shouldn't have died. They had to keep Finn from being daggered for nine centuries. The only way to do that would be to make sure they never got daggered in the first place.

This was going to be harder than she thought.

* * *

So now they had a name to put with the threat that loomed over them; Valencia. She was apparently the sister of these two blonde witches, who had made it their life mission to end her. Klaus still didn't know why- other than the fact that they were supposedly Valencia's sisters. That's why he found himself seated at the dining room table, along with his siblings, Stefan, and Elena. They had insisted that everyone must hear the story, and that they would only tell it once.

"Good evening everyone, thank you for coming on such short notice," Philomena said.

"We live here. The notice wasn't that short," Rebekah snapped. She had always had issues with other women.

Philomena rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to say something, but Fiametta put her hand up to silence her. Philomena took a seat next to her sister, and it looked as though she'd be pouting for the duration of the story. Klaus rolled his eyes- apparently all girls were the same in that respect.

"Now, let's remain civil, please. We are here to tell you our story. It's a long story, and it isn't the most exciting one you'll hear, but it's crucial that we let you know everything if you are to accept our help," Fiametta said.

"So, let's begin with introductions. My name is Fiametta, and this is my sister Philomena. I suppose the easiest way to do this would be for you to ask questions and we can answer them," she said.

"How old are you?"

"Where are your other sisters?"

"Why do you want your sister dead?"

All of these questions rang around them. The only ones not asking questions at a rapid-fire pace were Klaus and Elijah. They shared a look and Elijah cleared his throat, catching the attention of everyone in the room.

"Thank you. Let's perhaps do this one at a time," Fiametta said.

"Good idea. I vote we go from oldest to youngest," Klaus said.

"Seems reasonable. So, Elijah, you may ask the first question," Fiametta replied.

Elijah nodded and said; "Okay then, let's start at the beginning. Where and when were you born?"

"We were born in Rome during the fourth century, AD," Fiametta answered. "Next?"

"Are you vampires?" Klaus asked.

"No, we're not vampires. We do not need blood to survive," Fiametta responded.

"If you're not vampires, then what are you? How did you gain your immortality?" Rebekah asked.

Fiametta sighed. "During our _human_ life, we were mere girls. Our father was a wealthy Roman Patrician, who married a girl from a very wealthy family. However, she had converted to Christianity- which was new at that time. He didn't like that. During their marriage, he tried his best to get her to convert to the old religion, but she refused. My mother bore thirteen children- six boys and seven girls," she explained.

Philomena finally spoke up- unable to resist putting her input into the story. "It is true that she loved her sons dearly, but nothing brought her more pride than her daughters. We were her favorites- it was never hidden how much she cared for us. We were the apples of her eye," she added.

"My father was away a lot- in meetings and other senate things. During this time our mother took it upon herself to raise us with Christianity. One day, when our father returned, our oldest brother told him what she was doing. So, he sought to harm our mother as punishment. He knew that sending her daughters away would kill her, so he sent us to become priestesses in the temple of Vesta," Fiametta replied.

"So, you and your sisters were Vestal Virgins?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, we were," Philomena replied.

"So, how did you gain your immortality?" Elena asked.

Fiametta sighed and said; "It's complicated, really. The Roman Empire was beginning to lose its foothold in the outer territories. They wanted to place special people at the very outer edges to make sure they kept their power. The people had to be strong and have abilities that the average person didn't have. That's why they chose us. Our father's bloodline had magic- not anything special, but it was there. They used that to give us immortality. To do this, they tied our life forces with things that they thought would last forever."

"What was yours tied with?" Rebekah asked.

"Mine was tied with the essence magic itself- the spirits on the other side. Philomena's life was tied with stone. You see, we can only be killed by our lifeline. The only thing to kill me would me magic- Philomena would be easily taken out by anything made of stone," Fiametta explained.

"What's Valencia's lifeline?" Klaus asked.

"Valencia was oldest, and therefore the first to turn. Since fire was sacred to the temple of Vesta, her lifeline was chosen to be fire," Philomena explained.

Stefan scoffed. "And no one has thought to light a match near her?" he asked.

Fiametta chuckled. "It's not that simple, little Salvatore. You see, Valencia learned long ago how to gain power from those that she killed. Like all of us, she can sense power. She craves it, and she's mad with it. She must be stopped," she said, ending on a serious note.

"I'm assuming you have a plan," Elijah said.

"Yes… sort of. Valencia is so powerful now that the only hope we have is if we give our powers to Sarah. She's the only one on Earth that could handle that much power," Philomena said.

"I'm not letting my ten year old daughter do something that could get her killed! Absolutely not," Klaus said.

"Wait, how did Valencia get this much power? Did they give her more when they turned you?" Stefan asked.

"No. Valencia learned of a way to harness someone else's power when she killed them. So, she killed our sisters one-by-one, and we're the only ones left," Philomena said.

"She killed your sisters?" Elena asked, appalled.

"Yes, which is why we have to end it. This can't go on," Fiametta said.

The room was quiet as everyone let that set in, but Rebekah had to be the first to speak up. "So, why are you saying Sarah is your only hope? Surely there are other witches powerful enough to handle the power it would take to kill her," she said.

"I can already assure you that there isn't. This has been foretold for centuries, and now it's coming true. Valencia is already getting her closest people together as backup, and the spirits have tasked someone from the other side to gather backup for you all," Fiametta said.

"Who is gathering backup for us? And who would they get as backup?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know- I wasn't told that part. All I know is that there are so many people who weren't meant to die in the past; your brothers Kol and Finn, the vampire Sage, Rose and Trevor… the list goes on and on. Now Caroline and Sarah have to help fix it," Philomena replied.

Klaus scoffed and shook his head. "I don't think you heard what I said. I'm not going to allow my child to die just so we can bring these people back. I don't want her caught up in this- I only have so much time with her, and most of it has already been wasted!" he shouted.

Fiametta opened her mouth to speak, but Elijah spoke before she could. "Wait," he said, "if we render Valencia powerless, there would be no reason for Sarah to be caught in the crossfire. Every spell has a loophole, right? There has to be some way to take back the power she's stolen," Elijah said.

"That's too easy. It would never work," Philomena replied.

"Wait just as minute," Fiametta said after her sister's outburst. "I think he may have a point. If we can somehow suck the power from her like she did when she killed our sisters, we should be able to just kill her with fire. There would be no need for Sarah to harness all that power."

"Well, how do you propose we do that?" Philomena asked.

"Well, I suppose we'll just have to bring back our sisters," Fiametta replied with a smirk on her face.

What the hell had they gotten themselves into now?


	7. Make You Feel My Love

**AN; Here's the next chapter! After watching the Glee 5x03 episode, I couldn't stop listening to this song. I hope you enjoy the chapter! If you're confused, just PM me! :) Thank you for all the reviews! **

* * *

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_  
_And there's no one there to dry your tears,_  
_I could hold you for a million years,_  
_To make you feel my love_

* * *

The Original followed the girls into the house, where Bonnie invited him in after a few moments of teasing on her part. Caroline still didn't understand the connection between them, but she was happy that Bonnie had found someone to match her in power and wits. Don't misunderstand- Caroline loved Jeremy like a little brother. However, he wasn't the best for Bonnie.

They all took a seat at the dining table- occupying only one end of it. "So," Kol said, sitting at the head of the table, "you all know me in the future?"

"Well, I know you. When you were human I told you everything about our future relationship, but Caroline had never formally met you. She knew you only through association with your brother," Bonnie explained.

"And I never met you, but I've heard stories," Sarah added. Caroline smiled at the fact that Sarah caught the slightest of accents from Klaus and Rebekah.

Kol tilted his head. "And why not, little one? Am I not suitable company for a lady of your standards?" he teased with a smirk.

"We haven't met because in the future you aren't around," Sarah replied.

"What do you mean I'm not around?" Kol asked, suddenly serious.

"You died, a year before I was born," Sarah replied.

Caroline and Bonnie looked sad at the fact. Caroline didn't like that Sarah didn't get to know two of her uncles, who no doubt would have loved her more than anything in the world.

"How is this possible?" Kol asked. "What is going on, Bonnie?"

"Kol, I was sent back to get your help. We have to make sure that certain people don't die- you included," she replied.

"Who kills me?" Kol asked.

Bonnie sighed. "A hunter; one like you've never encountered before, but you'll encounter him soon enough. They were created about five years ago, and it's their life's mission to eradicate all vampires and other evil creatures from the Earth. We have to make sure it doesn't happen," she said.

"So let's just kill them all now, before they can do any harm. You know who they are- you can help!" Kol said.

Caroline spoke up, saying; "You don't understand, Kol! You cannot kill them without facing dire consequences. There is a curse that will befall you if you take their life. Vampires cannot kill them without facing the consequences."

"What sort of curse?" he asked.

"A deadly one; the likes of which you've never encountered. That's why we must make sure to stay on Alexander's good side. We must try to make Rebekah see reason- she cannot just court a hunter!" Bonnie said.

"Well, I suppose it's time for me to make my presence known," Kol said.

"How will you do that?" Caroline asked.

"Oh, I'll think of something. In the meantime, I think it's time to go to market," he said with a smirk.

* * *

Klaus was thrilled to be in Italy. It was a beautiful country, but more than that, the people were delicious. They were quickly learning the horrors of vampirism, thanks mostly to him and his brother Kol. He craved the horror stories that circulated about the original family. He was standing next to his brother in the town square, watching the display of a man informing the people of this village about the _demons of the night_.

The wind shifted to the east, and he caught the most intoxicating scent. It wasn't human, that much was certain, but it was still warm. He hadn't smelled a mixture quite like it before, and it clouded his mind with a pleasant fog. He turned his head to the east, trying to discern where the scent was coming from. He saw a girl, perhaps eighteen, looking at the beautiful jewelry on display. _At least she has good taste,_ he thought.

He fancied himself an artist, and he knew true beauty when he saw it, and this young lady was certainly a work of art. Her golden hair fell in curls down her back, and played nicely against the rich blue of her gown. She was beautiful, and he knew then that he had to possess her. Like the other rare works of art he had collected, she would be his.

He watched as she moved to the next table and smiled at the lovely veil in her hands. Her touch was light, and the fabric fell through her fingers as though it were water. She obviously wouldn't be purchasing it, but she certainly enjoyed looking.

_Lady Caroline…_

The girl turned to find who had called her name. Apparently her name was Caroline- a beautiful name for a beautiful girl. He watched as a young man walked up to Caroline. Most of his attention was focused on the lovely Caroline, but when he saw the man who approached her, he frowned. It was Kol.

"Niklaus!" Elijah said sternly. It was a rare moment when Elijah actually raised his voice.

"Yes brother?" Klaus asked innocently.

"I've been trying to speak to you for the past five minutes. Where was your mind?" he asked.

Klaus shook his head, and when he looked towards the vendor, Kol and Lady Caroline were gone. "Nowhere, brother. What were you saying?" he asked.

"I was saying that I don't think it's appropriate for Rebekah to be consorting with that young man. What if he learns what she is?" Elijah asked.

Klaus chuckled. "Rebekah would have his heart removed in mere seconds if he tried anything," he replied.

They kept watching as Alexander drove stakes through the hearts of four vampires tied up on stage. Klaus wasn't paying much attention. He kept his eyes open for they lovely young lady who had run off with his brother.

* * *

Caroline had smelled Klaus' unique scent the moment he walked into the clearing with Elijah. She avoided looking at him as she felt his eyes roam over her body. Bonnie had to lengthen her hair with magic, as well as Sarah's, and Caroline wasn't going to lie- it added to her confidence level. She loved looking at the pieces of gold jewelry that were so uniquely ancient. She loved how they were handcrafted- each one was a special work of art.

She moved on to the veils, and smiled as she thought of wearing one. This was like dress-up times ten! _No Caroline, you can't think of it like that,_ she told herself. She was on a mission- they had a job to do. She heard Kol call her name, and turned to find him walking toward her. He lead her away from the vendors and over to their group.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked.

"Nothing, but I think we should all confront Klaus together. He's noticed you, you know," Kol said, with a teasing tone at the end.

"Well I am hard to miss," Caroline sighed dramatically.

Sarah smiled at Caroline and Kol as they walked over. "Look what I got, mama!" she said happily, holding up a pretty gold bracelet with a pink stone.

"Wow, it's lovely baby girl!" she exclaimed before turning to Bonnie. "I see you're spoiling her already." she teased.

"It wasn't me- I just thought it looked good on her. Kol paid for it," she said.

Kol rolled his eyes and said; "Are we ready now?"

"Wait, is there anything we should know about Klaus in this time period?" Caroline asked.

"Well, he is very big on respect. He never got it as a human, and he demands it now. So, when you meet him, give a small curtsy, and don't speak to him until he addresses you," Kol said.

"Okay then, let's go," Bonnie said.

* * *

Klaus was listening to Alexander's speech when the intoxicating scent reached his nose again. He closed his eyes, letting it cloud his mind once more. This time, however, he wouldn't be watching her from afar. She was walking straight towards him, along with his brother and Bonnie. He hadn't seen the little witch in over a hundred years. He had his skepticism when he heard that she was from the future, but seeing her here confirmed it. He would have said she was a vampire, but she would have rather died than turn into one of them- of that he was certain.

He was confused when he saw they blonde vampire- Lady Caroline- holding the hand of a child. She was obviously no older than nine or ten, and she was lovely. She wasn't human, that was certain, but Klaus couldn't place her scent. It wasn't vampire or werewolf, and it wasn't simply witch or human. She was a unique combination of all four. How could it be possible? She was so young, and her eyes shone with innocence and wonder. She reminded him of his younger brother, Henrik. The thought sent a wave of sadness through him that he tried to shake off.

She was dressed similarly to Lady Caroline, but her dress was a dark red color. Her chocolate brown hair curled to her waist, and was pulled back at the sides. The most striking thing about her was her eyes. They reminded Klaus of his eyes, and that was a bit off-putting.

He turned his attention away from the child as they got close enough for him to catch his younger brother's scent. He had been away in the east for so long that Klaus had actually begun to miss his younger brother's company. Kol smirked as though he could read Klaus' thoughts, and approached Elijah first.

"Brother," Kol said, shaking his hand.

Elijah smiled widely and said; "Kol! It's been far too long brother. How were things in the East?"

"They have the tastiest _food_," Kol replied.

Klaus noticed Lady Caroline roll her eyes and share a look with Bonnie. Did they know each other? Klaus had so many questions. Kol stood in front of him and shook his hand as well.

"Brother," he said.

"Kol," Klaus replied with a smirk.

"May I present three lovely ladies to you," he said.

Elijah smiled. "Well, I know one," he said.

Bonnie curtsied in front of him, and he kissed the back of her hand. "Hello Elijah," she said with a smile. They had always had a brother-sister relationship. She gave the same greeting to Klaus, and he kissed the back of her hand as well. They weren't as close, but she was still there for him when Mikael was too cruel.

"Well, we know who Bonnie is, but who is this lovely lady?" Klaus asked.

"Brothers, I would like to introduce you to Lady Caroline. She is a good friend of Bonnie's; and this is her daughter, Sarah," Kol said.

Caroline gave a small curtsy in front of Klaus, and he kissed the back of her hand. Her scent was even more intoxicating when she was directly next to him. She gave him a small, sincere smile and switched places with her _daughter_ to curtsy in front of Elijah. He watched as the child tried her best to curtsy, but she obviously needed some practice.

"A pleasure, milady," Klaus said as he bowed before her and kissed her hand. When their hands met, he got a feeling that was rare. It was a feeling that he only got with family, so why would he get that feeling around her.

"So, who is this man who acts as though he has all the answers to ending vampires?" Kol asked in a quiet tone.

"That would be Alexander. His brothers and he are said to be on a mission to eradicate all evil in the world," Elijah stated.

Klaus heard Caroline scoff and saw her shake her head. "Perhaps he should begin with all the evil _people_ in the world. That would be a much better use of his time," she said.

Klaus' eyebrow rose and he saw Kol smirk. "Well, that's certainly a strong opinion, Lady Caroline," Elijah said.

"I have no other kind," she said, keeping her eyes on the display in front of her. She wore a disgusted expression upon seeing him kill another vampire.

_These demons live among you, passing as human! _

"He certainly knows how to make a pretty speech," Bonnie said harshly.

Caroline shook her head and folded her arms. "This is ridiculous. I'd like to see how he'd like it if I set him on fire," she said with a pout.

Sarah's eyes lit up and she said; "I know how to do that!"

Caroline smiled. "Yes, I know you can, but remember what we talked about; no murder before your thirteenth birthday," she teased.

"Mama, I'm not going to kill him- I'll just singe him a little," Sarah replied.

"No," Caroline said. "It's too risky."

"Very well," Sarah sighed.

Klaus caught the look of shock on Elijah's face, and Kol looked like he was about to burst out laughing. He didn't know what he felt like doing. All he knew was that he needed more information of what exactly the little girl was.

They watched as Alexander walked towards an iron box, and pulled the pin. "Now witness with your own eyes," he said as he pulled the pin and the lid fell.

A vampire came stumbling out of the box, obviously disoriented, and immediately began burning. Caroline held Sarah's head against her body, shielding her eyes from the sight, and covered her ears. She herself closed her eyes and shook her head. Klaus heard someone mumbling something, and the screaming vampire stopped making noise, even though he wasn't dead yet. He looked and saw that Sarah was holding her mother's hand and chanting. She had made the vampire's pain go away.

"He's putting on quite the show," Elijah stated.

"He's nothing. I could eat him for sport," Klaus replied.

"Still, you should heed the warning. Between you here, and Kol in the East, you have not been discreet. Storied of the Original vampires are spreading," Elijah added.

Klaus smirked, and Kol grinned. "I welcome such infamy," he answered.

"If you're worried about discretion, perhaps you should wrangle our sister," Kol added.

They all looked to where Rebekah was receiving Alexander's undivided attention. Klaus didn't like it, but they needed the hunter on their side before he could kill him.

* * *

"_Videmur invocare spiritus,_

_Convérterit innocéntem_

_Qui reddat imperium amittitur_

_Revertatur in domum suam sororesque…"_

One week- that's how long they'd been researching this spell. Klaus watched as the two sisters held hands and chanted over the two bodies. Apparently they had been preserved by the spirits for a moment such as this. Fiametta and Philomena carted their sisters around in coffins, much like Klaus did with his siblings. The only major difference was that they didn't kill them with daggers beforehand.

Fiametta and Philomena claimed that they would need to recruit all the help they could get, and they had the originals pull all of their sources. The only problem was that they could only find four people willing to help at all- and it was only because of their ties to the non-original members. Elena had called Jeremy, Matt, and April, Stefan had called Damon, and they were all briefed on the situation.

"So, why aren't they waking all of them at once?" Damon asked.

Elena sighed and said; "Because, if they woke them all at once, Valencia would know something was wrong. She'd be able to feel the drain in her power."

"So the plan is to wake them one at a time, beginning with the one that died most recently," Rebekah finished.

"These two are Porcia and Sabina- they died in '75," Elena added in a softer voice.

"Did you just say Sabina?" Damon asked.

Before anyone could answer, the lights went out and the candles flared. The lids on the coffins clicked, and there were gasps from inside. Philomena and Fiametta opened the lids, and the whole room waited with baited breath for something else to happen. Finally one of them sat up. She was a young girl, who looked as if she weren't older than fifteen or sixteen. She had tanned skin and brown, curly hair. Her eyes, however, were ice blue. She was wearing a midriff-exposing top and bellbottoms.

Klaus had hybrids on standby to help, and motioned for one to help her out of the coffin. Rowen stepped up and offered his hand. She smirked gratefully and stepped out. "Thank you," she said.

"Welcome back," Philomena said as she rushed forward to give her sister a hug. Fiametta followed, giving her a much tighter hug, and spinning her around.

Next, the other sister sat up in her coffin, and Rowen helped her out as well. She looked different than her sisters. She had very pale skin, and ginger hair. Her eyes were a lovely shade of green, and her demeanor was shy. She hugged her sisters, but other than that, she never took her eyes off of Damon. In turn, he wasn't taking his eyes off of her.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to our sisters; Porcia and Sabina," Fiametta said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Rebekah said.

"What year is it?" Porcia asked.

"2013," Philomena replied.

Porcia shook her head. "We were dead for thirty-eight years? That bitch will pay. You can't protect her this time, Fiametta. I don't care what stupid promise you made," she said.

"Some promises aren't worth keeping- I know that now. We're planning something against her," Fiametta replied.

"Do you have your full powers back?" Philomena asked.

This question finally tore Sabina's gaze away from Damon, and she looked to her sister Porcia. Together they held their hands in the air- palms up- and flames lit in their hands. However, they weren't the normal color of fire. The other two joined them, and each flame was different. Fiametta's was blood red, Philomena's was gold, Porcia's was a light purple color, and Sabina's was turquoise. They all smiled at each other, and extinguished the flames

"Let's go kill our dear sister," Porcia said with a smile.

* * *

**AN; I hope you enjoyed! I will be sending the girls through history again soon, and adding another character into the mix. I can't leave Sarah without a love interest! That would be mean! Also, I am already thinking of a sequel to the story! :D **


End file.
